Melodic Romance
by krystal.elaine
Summary: Athrun seemed interested with one of his bestfriend Kira's siblings... Stellar and Cagalli may look somehow the same and they do get along perfectly... but their personalities are most definitely different. Which one does Athrun really like? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.**

**A/n: I'm kinda new to this, so please. Be nice. :)**

* * *

**Melodic Romance**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Mom, I'm leaving now…"

"Alright, Cagalli… good luck with your practical exam."

"Thanks."

Cagalli, who specializes on the piano, headed for the door and grabbed her file case containing music sheets. She'll be having her practical exam today so that she could advance to the next level. It wasn't a long walk from their house to the music studio. She got there by 5 minutes.

"Hey Cagalli. Are you ready?" Murrue Ramius, her piano teacher asked as she entered the studio.

"Ready as I'll ever be. I'm kinda nervous, though." She admitted.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, as always…" she thought for a while before continuing. "By the way,"

"Yes?"

"There as some kids who I invited to watch. I think this will be something they could learn from. I hope you don't mind..?"

Cagalli felt even more nervous. "I guess I can't do anything about it now, can't I?"

"No." Murrue laughed. "Why don't you get ready while I go get the kids? So we could begin." She went to the waiting area to fetch the kids.

_Unbelievable…_, Cagalli thought, dragging herself towards the piano and sat on the piano chair. She inhaled deeply before she started pressing the keys.

Harmonious music produced filled the room. It was as if it was taking her into another world… where there are only peaceful and beautiful things in life. She remembered the first day she went to this studio. At first, she really didn't want to take lessons. Actually, her mother only forced her. But after her first day, she grew to realize that she had found what she really wanted to do… she really wanted to play the piano. She loved playing the piano. And she hasn't stopped loving it since she was 7 years old. Her hands swiftly moved along the keys, as if she was only simply pressing them. She finished off with the last note and inhaled deeply once again.

"Wow. That was great, Calli!" A blonde haired girl entered the room. She was clapping her hands, apparently, she was very satisfied with what she just heard.

"Hey sis. I thought you were still sleeping. What's up?" Cagalli greeted. She began playing another song. This time, it was lively. Fun.

"Nothing much..." She smiled at Cagalli and lifted what she was carrying. Cagalli looked away from the piano keys for a while, but still continued playing.

"Oh, are you taking your exam today too?" she asked her younger sister as she looked at the keys again. Her hands were jumping from one octave to another, but still, she didn't look like as if she was having any trouble talking and playing at the same moment.

"No. I just wondered if we could perform a duet first before you take your exam. Think of it as your warm-up." Stellar said as she opened the case. It contained a very beautiful violin. The sisters are very much attached to music. Cagalli loves the piano, while Stellar, who specializes on the violin, loves her instrument as much as Cagalli loves hers.

"I think that's a nice idea." Murrue came into the room. She asked the kids to settle in their seats before she continued. "Why not let that be your practical test? Both of you… if you satisfy us," she turned to the kids who were itching with excitement, "…then, both of you will advance to your next levels. What do you think?"

"I'm okay with that." Stellar smiled. She knew they could both pass the exam with flying colors if they play together. Not that they're conceited or anything. In fact, they've always been humble of their talents, even at school. It's just that both of them, actually, even Kira, always feel much more convinced of their ability when they play together rather than playing alone.

"Yeah… it's much more fun to play duets than solos anyway." Cagalli agreed.

"It's settled then. Why don't you play this for us?" Murrue went to the drawer and searched for the pieces she wanted them to play. When she found them, she handed it over to both of them.

"Oh. _The Prayer_, Ms. Murrue?" Stellar asked, quite surprised. She expected something classical for their exam like the previous ones, something by Chopin maybe?

"Yes. I love that song. And I know it by heart. So it won't be hard for me to see whether you guys make mistakes."

"Alright then… How about we practice for a while first, before you judge us? It's kinda unfair you know…" Cagalli requested. _The days I spent practicing that piece… wasted_, she thought.

"No need for that. You can do it."

"Unbelievable!" Cagalli and Stellar said in unison. They had no choice… It was Ms. Murrue after all. They both gulped then looked at each other. Stellar positioned her violin and nodded, telling her partner that she's ready. Then they played.

* * *

"See. I told you. You didn't need to practice at all." Murrue complimented the two for the very beautiful performance.

"Thanks, Miss." They both said.

"Oh yeah, I remembered…" She walked over to her bag and began searching for something. "…here." She handed them an envelope.

"Those are tickets… to see a performance by Lacus Clyne. She'll be singing next week at the concert hall near the Heliopolis train station. But you already know about that, right?"

"Yes. Actually, I think our brother is performing with her. It's irritating though. He didn't give us tickets to see his show." Cagalli looked at the ticket to see 3 people in it. She was familiar with the two, but one was a stranger. The unfamiliar man had hair in a dark shade of blue. He wore a very elegant and expensive-looking black suit, much like the one his brother was wearing. He was holding a violin in a position as if he was playing. His thoughts were interrupted when Stellar spoke.

"Is this Athrun Zala, Ms. Murrue?" Stellar asked. At least she had an idea about the guy. Stellar knew a lot about violinists as much as Cagalli knew about pianists. They really didn't research about each others' specialties just because they really focus on their own ones.

"Hm. Why, yes." She responded when she saw who Stellar was pointing at.

"I thought he doesn't perform with other people." Stellar questioned. "I just read about him on the internet last week. He's an awesome violinist."

"Well, why don't you ask him yourself? Since he'll be performing with your brother…"

"Yeah, Star. Let's just save all the musing for something else." After a while, Cagalli's phone beeped… a message. She slid the phone open to reveal the text message.

_Calli, when will you come home? I've been waiting for you little sister! Come home right away after you're done with your lessons. Okay? I have a surprise for you and Star. ;) –Kira_

It took a while for her to decide whether what she read was true or not. But since he called her _Calli… _she replied.

_Oh… okay… We'll come home right now. See you soon! :)_

She pressed send and placed her phone back in her pocket.

"Speaking of Kira, I think he's at home." Cagalli mumbled. Stellar could only jump so high after her sister's announcement.

"What? REALLY?! Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Stellar moved quickly as she placed her violin back in its case. Both said their thanks and goodbyes to their teacher before running outside. This time, it only took them less than 2 minutes to reach home. They yanked the door open and hurriedly walked towards the living room.

* * *

"We're home!" they said in unison.

They reached the spacious living room, finding 3 people seated at separate couches. One was their brother who they eagerly jumped on when they saw him.

"Kiya!" the girls shouted.

"Nice to see you guys lively as ever…" Kira laughed at his sister's liveliness. "Could you get off now?"

"Oh. Sorry." Cagalli apologized. "You can't blame us right, Kiya? After all, we really, really missed you!" she continued, hugging him more. 'Kiya' was something both Cagalli and Stellar called Kira since they were kids. Just like 'Calli' and 'Star'.

She didn't realize the other people he's with. They were both very beautiful people. One had long, pink hair that was slightly pulled up with a gold hairpin. She wore a simple, white dress with purple embroideries that outlined the edges of the clothing that hung up to her knee, matching it with plain white doll shoes. She was the most beautiful person she'd seen face to face… ever. The other was a young man, about as tall as Kira, she assumed. He wore a simple, light blue collared shirt, denim jeans and sneakers. Very simple, yet, they both made it look like it was for a fashion show rather than for casual wear. They were the same people Kira was with at the picture in the ticket. She immediately got off Kira, excused herself from their guests then half-ran to her room.

"What's gotten into her, I wonder." Kira asked himself.

"I think she got embarrassed. If you would be kind enough to excuse me… I'll be right back." Stellar laughed at her older sister's action and went up to follow her, but stopped just at the foot of the stairs. "By the way, Kiya."

"Yeah?"

"Where's mom and dad?"

"They went out to buy a few things."

"Oh… okay." They waited for Stellar to be out of sight before they went on with their conversation.

"Your sisters are adorable, _Kiya_." Lacus started, chuckling a bit at her own words. "Don't you think so too, Athrun?"

Athrun was staring towards the stairs where Cagalli and Stellar went to earlier.

"Oh. Yeah…" He managed to say even if he was at awe. He seemed interested… he just didn't know with whom.

* * *

What'ya think? I know it's kinda boring but I'll try to make it more fun to read in the following chapters. This was just sort of an introduction… Don't forget to review, please! Your thoughts count... I wanna make this story better, so yeah.. :) –elaine.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: **Thanks to AsuCaga01, a (whoever you are), PinkPrincess511, i love hershey, Nixanne, trulyanimelover06 for reviewing. :) They're much aprreciated.

i love hershey: Athrun wasn't in the music studio where Stellar and Cagalli were... But his picture was on the concert ticket that was given to them by Murrue... :) As for their ages, both Cagalli and Kira are 18 since they're twins in this fic. Stellar is 16. As for your other questions.. about Athrun's crush.. :) I won't tell yet.. :D Sorry for the misunderstanding.. :(

Anyway, hope you guys still continue reading.

**

* * *

Melodic Romance

* * *

**

**PREVIOUSLY…**

"Your sisters are adorable, _Kiya_." Lacus started, chuckling a bit at her own words. "Don't you think so too, Athrun?"

Athrun was staring towards the stairs where Cagalli and Stellar went to earlier.

"Oh. Yeah…" He managed to say even if he was at awe. He seemed interested… he just didn't know with whom.

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 2

"So, Athrun," Lacus stood and went to sit beside her older cousin. Athrun is 19 years old, while Lacus is 17. They haven't met for over a year now so it was sort of a reunion for them when they started practicing for the upcoming recital.

"Which one caught your eye?" she continued, looking keenly at Athrun as she waited for his answer.

"WHAT?!" Athrun and Kira almost choked.

"I think you're being delusional, Lacus." Athrun stated. Kira, on the other hand, was still in shock by the sudden question of his girlfriend. Yes, girlfriend… he and Lacus have been together even before they started playing together in recitals, which is 1 year and 5 months ago. Because the pair both held an interest in music, they decided to play together. The amount of money they earn is donated at orphanages, mainly because they don't really need it that much, and also because they really love helping other people in need, especially orphans.

"And besides, I THINK Cagalli has a boyfriend…" Kira mumbled loud enough for everyone at the room to hear. He just stared at the floor as he did. "…I'm really not sure, though." He seemed depressed as he continued.

"Don't make Athrun jealous, Kira. It's not nice."

"Who says I'm jealous?"

"Well, it's obvious by the way you're acting." She noticed that his fists were clenched. "Or am I having another misapprehension?" Lacus raised her eyebrow on him.

"I believe you are." Athrun sighed before standing and going out the door.

"Where are you going?" Kira asked, "My parents still haven't arrived. And they'll be quite depressed when you don't stay for dinner." He continued, trying to make him come back.

"I'll just stay outside for a while."

"He'll think about who he really likes. Cagalli... or Stellar, maybe..." Lacus started again, chuckling at the thought of her cousin torn between two lovers.

"LACUS!" Again, both Kira and Athrun exclaimed together.

"You're gonna give me a heart attack, Lacus. I swear, one day you will." Kira seemed angry when he said that. Lacus felt dejected and at fault as he did. He didn't like it when Kira's mad at her. It makes her want to cry. Athrun on the other hand, already went out when this happened. His car was just in front of the house. He leaned over it and began listening to his iPod. After a short while, he heard someone playing the piano despite the loud volume coming from his mp3 player. He turned it off and began listening to the music. It was only after the song ended when he realized that it was coming from inside the house he just stepped out off.

"I like her huh? Let's see then…" a chain of thoughts suddenly entered his mind. "Maybe, I'll just go and do that…" He said to himself smiling at his idea, before heading towards the house again.

* * *

"Calli! What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Star. I just felt something awful."

"Are you sick?!"

"I don't think so… No." Cagalli placed her hand on her stomach, as if it hurt a lot. "It's here… and here." She placed her hand to her chest then.

"Maybe you ate something bad?" Stellar walked towards her sister and looked at her anxiously.

"No."

"Wait… was it because of them?" By them, she meant Kira's guests. "Athrun?" she added.

"WHAT?! No!" she exclaimed, her heart beat seemed to increase again. "At least, I don't THINK so…" she admitted.

"Maybe you like him?" she grinned widely. "Love at first sight, maybe?"

"Again, Stellar!" she glared at her sister… but it faded. Her eyes told Stellar that maybe she did guess correctly.

"I don't know what to feel, Calli. If I should be happy that you like someone… or be grim about it because of Yuuna." She mumbled the last word.

"Don't you dare say that name, Stellar! I feel like throwing up!" she rolled her eyes and stood from the piano chair. She then flopped at her bed and covered her face with her pillow.

"You know, if it pains you so much, why not just break up with him?"

"I WOULD, IF I COULD!" she removed the pillow from her face just to say this. After doing so, she rolled over and faced Stellar who was paralyzed by her sudden words. She sulked and buried herself in her pillow again.

"What's stopping you then?" Stellar then rested next to her sister. She peeped through the pillow and smiled at her encouragingly. "You didn't tell be about that yet, you know? It's kind of disheartening." She pouted.

"Don't think badly of me after you hear this…"

"Of course not."

"And don't think I'm running away from it either… I'm just thinking of a way how to kill him first without anyone noticing." She joked, grinning widely at her sister who seemed more worried than ever.

"Tell me, Calli."

"You see…"

* * *

"Uhm. Kira…" Lacus called her boyfriend. Her voice was quite fidgety and Kira noticed that.

"Is something wrong?" he approached Lacus and went to sit next to her. He lifted her chin only to see excess wetness in them… she's crying. "What happened, Lacus?"

"Are… you," she didn't look at him, though their faces were so close… "…mad at me?" she finally finished.

"Why would I be?"

"'You're gonna give me a heart attack, Lacus. I swear, one day you will!'" she quoted, remembering the event made her feel worse.

Kira blinked a few times. He then smiled and wiped her tears with his thumb.

"I'm not mad at you, Lacus. How could I be?" he smiled at her, though he knew she couldn't see well. "Look at me." she carefully met his gaze.

"I'm not okay? That was nothing. I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry."

"It's my fault, anyway. I shouldn't have said those things about Athrun and your sisters." She looked away again. Guilt was flooding in her eyes…

"Lacus, look at me." Kira waited for her to turn back to him again before he continued. "I'm not mad okay? I wasn't mad… and besides… you were just stating facts. I also think that Athrun likes one of them… Cagalli, maybe?" she smiled at the words of her boyfriend. Her emotions suddenly got into her, before she he could say anything else, she kissed him. In response, Kira gently laid Lacus on the couch and positioned himself on top of her, not breaking the kiss as he did. Lacus wrapped her arms around Kira's neck and deepened the kiss.

"Making love in the living room is so cliché you know." Athrun stated. Kira and Lacus immediately separated and cleared their throats.

"I'm sorry for the interruption…" he started. His heartbeat accelerating every second… "Kira." Kira looked intently at his best friend. "…would you allow it if…"

* * *

CHAPTER 2, done. :) Sorry if I have errors or something.. :) I'm gonna work on that... So please don't forget to review!ü


End file.
